Résistance
by lawana-san
Summary: Sakura raconte ses mémoires alors qu'elle est tenue prisonnière des Allemands.fic se déroulant lors de la seconde guerre mondiale.


4 mars 1945

lieu tenu secret, pour les générations futures

"Che(è)r(e) lecteur ou lectrice,

J'écris cette lettre pour qu'un jour, le monde sache que des personnes comme moi ont existé et qu'il puisse connaître leur histoire, dont la mienne.

Je me présente tout d'abord, je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, normalement, je devrais avoir 20 ans ce 28 mars. Je suis née en Haute-savoie (ma région, mais imaginez-vous saku en train de garder des vaches, mdr), je ne vous dirais pas précisément où.

Je suis une résistante, une de ces personnes qui se battent en secret pour la liberté de la France. Durant cette période, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'individus ignobles mais aussi généreux.

Je vais vous vous raconter toute mon histoire tant qu'il en est encore tant.

Quand j'étais petite, j'étais enfant unique, chose très rare. J'ai perdu mon père à ma naissance, c'est pour cela que je n'ai ni frère ni sœur, mes parents n'avaient que 22 ans quand je suis née et ma mère ne s'est jamais remariée avec un autre homme.

Mon enfance était tendre, même si ma mère et moi étions pauvres. Elle se démenait jour après jour pour m'offrir une vie convenable. Sa douceur, sa générosité et sa modestie faisait d'elle quelqu'un de formidable, c'est aussi pour elle que je me suis battue contre les boches.

J'étais heureuse en ce temps là, mais lors de mes 14 ans, la seconde guerre mondiale débuta, ma région n'était pas encore trop touchée dans les premiers mois, malheureusement, par la suite, des Italiens, alliés des Allemands prirent possession des 2 Savoies. Moi et ma mère nous cachâmes pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce nous décidâmes de nous enfuir de nos montagnes, mais en réalité, je partis seule. Ma maman m'avait confié à des gens qu'elle connaissait, j'avais beau protester que je voulais rester avec elle, je m'en allai, les larmes aux yeux, en gardant le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle, celle d'une femme heureuse de voir que son enfant n'est pas mort.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je fis aussi la connaissance de ceux qui m'avaient recueillis, ils étaient tous plus jeunes que ma mère. Il y avait Maitto Gai, un drôle de gars, il arrivait à me faire rire, c'est pour dire, ainsi que son éternel rival et ami, Kakashi Hatake, surement le type avec lequel je m'entendais le mieux, il possédait un masque qui recouvrait son visage, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Avec eux se trouvaient Yuushi Kurenai et Sarutobi Asuma, ils étaient fiancés, ils formaient un très beau couple, mais le destin n'a pas été très bon envers eux.

Ils m'amenèrent dans le midi, il faisait tellement chaud là-bas. Durant mon voyage, ils me dirent que je ne devais parler de ce que je venais de vivre à personne, l'avenir du pays en dépendait. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait exactement, mais j'obéis à leur parole.

On se cacha tous les cinq dans une maison en forêt, nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Peu à peu, je reprenais goût à la vie et espoir. J'apprenais à me battre, à espionner et à manier les armes, c'est moi-même qui est demandé cet entrainement, je ne supportais plus de ne rien faire, les adultes m'enseignèrent alors seulement les bases de ces domaines.

Tout ce passait bien, mais à l'époque, je ne me rendais pas encore bien compte dans quelle galère je me trouvais, une seule chose m'importait, retrouver ma mère. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que je ne profiterais en rien de mon adolescence.

J'étais tellement innocente, comme tant d'autres gamins, on ne méritait pas notre sort...ni eux...mes amis...si seulement je savais...savoir...contraire de l'ignorance, on ne peut connaître une plus horrible souffrance que celle ne pas savoir. Pour l'humain, c'est essentiel.

Un jour, seulement 6 mois après être arrivée dans le midi, Kakashi m'avoua qu'il était temps pour moi de repartir une nouvelle fois, sans regarder derrière moi. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a alors révélé qui il était ainsi que Gai, Kurenai et Asuma, des résistants. Dire que je ne m'en étais pas encore aperçue. Il m'expliqua ce que je devais être à mon tour, une résistante, pour protéger mon pays, il me passa alors les codes de leur réseau à haute voix, il ne fallait surtout pas les mettre à l'écrit.

A cet instant, je compris la situation à laquelle j'étais confrontée. A un peu plus de 14 ans, je devenais une femme qui se battrait pour la liberté. Une fois de plus, je partis les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, sans me retourner, car la guerre faisait rage.


End file.
